1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to communication information processing, and more particularly to improved communication information processing apparatus for code identification and message decoding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are prior art apparatus and techniques for error detection and control in digital communications processing systems. In these types of systems such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,095, there is provided logic circuitry which can detect illogical processor sequences by monitoring specific registers in the processor unit. The detection of any error condition results in the generation of an error signal.
A code validation system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,643 for validating codes always having the same number of bits of the same given element. A specific arrangement of transistors is used as a comparator.